Who The Fuck Are you? (Side Story Bite)
by AnonymousTrick
Summary: Kisah selingan setelah chapter 24 dari 'Bite' mengisahkan usaha Kyuubi membantu riset Neji dengan caranya sendiri/Yaoi. Mature content. Lemon. PWP (?). NejiGaa. NejiKyuu. SomeoneXKyuu./Tidak suka dengan warn-nya? menyingkirlah kalau begitu :)/ Check the story and don't forget to give some RnR. :D


**Who The Fuck Are You? (Prekuel Bite) by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: NejiXKyuubi. SomeoneXKyuubi**

**Warning: Yaoi. OOC. Missing abjad. Alur kilat. Alternatif Universe. PWP(?) wkwkwk maybe. Lime. Lemon, Banana, strawberry *buakh***

**Rate: **_**e**_**M**_**u**__**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Dilarang melotot! *plakk* haahh….ide ini membunuhku. Kalau tidak disalurkan ane bisa2 kena asma akut. Err…ane mau bilang ini g da hubungannya dengan alur cerita 'Bite' tapi tetep saja settingnnya di 'Bite' jadi yah…anggap saja cemilan ringan, okeh?**

_**Story begin…Kyuubi POV**_**:**

―

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Si bodoh Naruto _dobe_ idiot itu! Menjadi vampire dan bahkan mengubah Gaara juga ikut menjadi vampire, lalu kini mereka semua berada di satu atap besar bersama dengan vampire lainnya? Mereka gila! Benar-benar gila! Sangat mengerikan jika harus membayangkan bagaimana suasana makan malam di rumah itu. Meja makan dengan gelas wine, piring, mangkuk sup yang semuanya berisi darah?!

Uurrgh…membayangkannya membuatku ingin muntah!

Dan apa-apaan lagi si dokter gila itu dan Gaara? Sejak kapan mereka bersama?

Apa tidak salah? Mustahil Gaara yang nampak seperti sangat suci dan damai itu harus berurusan dengan monster seperti Neji. Tak bisa kubayangkan ia menggumuli Gaara dengan penis sebesar itu. Mengerikan. AGH! Okeh lupakan! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan ukurannya?! _What the Fuck?!_ Aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali setiap tahap yang ia lakukan padaku saat aku mabuk malam itu. Tau-tau paginya aku sudah berada di dalam kamar hotel dengan tubuh mengenaskan. Penuh _kissmark _dan lebam serta…AARRGGH! CUKUUPP!

Kembali ke permasalahanku sekarang.

Alasan mengapa sekarang aku ada di pinggiran kota tengah malam begini. Sendirian diselimuti oleh udara yang memebekukan tulang. Yah…inilah pekerjaanku. Si dokter sialan itu telah memintaku untuk menangkap tiga ekor sampai batas akhir bulan ini untuk melengkapi formulanya.

Kenapa juga aku menuruti permintaannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku? _HELL!_ Aku tidak peduli kalau kami berdua dalam keadaan mabuk dan tak terkendali waktu itu, tapi tetap saja aku sangat yakin kalau dia sebenarnya bisa saja tidak melakukannya padaku namun ia justru tetap menyerang! AGH! Ini benar-benar membuat frustasi!

Bukan masalah dia telah merebut keperjakaanku, cuih, _sorry_, meski berwajah cantik (eeghh) seperti ini aku juga sudah pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis, tidur dengannya dan juga beberapa kali berhasil di grepe-grepe mangsa-mangsa buruanku ―untuk mengalihkan perhatian― sebelum membunuh mereka. Jadi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Ssshhh….lama sekali." Gumamku sembari mengelus-elus kedua lenganku yang berbalut mantel tebal. Syal merah yang melilit leher saat aku tengah berpakaian serba hitam di tengah malam begini seharusnya cukup menarik perhatian 'kan? Dan lagi aku pun sudah jelas-jelas mengecek jadwal kalau pada hari-hari ini mereka biasanya akan muncul, erm, atau paling tidak satu atau dua dari mereka.

Vampire…yah, vampire-vampire itu. Mereka cukup jarang berkeliaran saat bulan purnama di sini, entahlah, mungkin karena tidak ingin bersaing dengan _werewolf_? Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas kumohon! Muncullah satu ekor agar aku bisa segera bergelung di bawah selimut hangatku!

_Tep Tep Tep_

Ohohoho…okay, cukup terdengar menjanjikan. Suara tapak kaki berat dari kejauhan di tengah malam begini.

Kuarahkan iris mataku yang agak marun ke arah suara itu datang dan mendapati seorang pria dengan wajah yang tak begitu nampak karena tertutup bayang-bayang bangunan tengah berjalan sempoyongan ke arahku. _Oh God_! Jangan bilang dia ini cuma pria tua mabuk yang telat pulang ke rumah?

Terdengar suara cegukan ketika pria teler itu berada di dekatku sebelum ia mendongkak. Aroma alkohol yang sangat kuat benar-benar menyerebak ketika angin bertiup ke arahku. Ugh, dia beneran mabuk.

"Hmm…apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disitu…hmm…," gumam pria paru baya itu nampak kepayahan, ia lalu berjalan mendekatiku dan membuatku was-was kalau-kalau si pemabuk ini tiba-tiba limbung ke arahku. "Heh..heh..hehe," tawanya aneh, "Kau manis sekali…nona. Mau…kuantar pulang…mmng~?" godanya lagi lalu menjulurkan tangan yang nampak gelap terbakar mataharinya padaku.

Segera kutepis tangan itu dan berjalan menjauh, "Yang benar saja! Kau benar-benar merusak _mood_-ku pak tua! Segera pulang sebelum kau 'kering'." Cercahku sambil meninggalkannya.

Namun, baru saja aku berbelok di perempatan yang agak jauh dari posisi pak tua itu, dua seluet hitam tiba-tiba muncul dengan cepat mengapit tubuhnya. Aku tau siapa mereka, salah satu dari mereka langsung menyerang leher sementara yang lain menyerang lengan dengan taring-taring mereka. Yang benar saja?! Jadi sejak tadi mereka ada di sekitar situ?

"HEEEEEYY!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin sambil berlari ke arah pak tua itu, tapi sayangnya kedua pelaku segera menghilang kembali di balik gelapnya bayangan gedung dan hanya menyisakanku seorang pria tua tak berdaya yang kini jauh lebih kurus dari beberapa menit yang lalu tergeletak di atas aspal yang keras. Bagaimana bisa sampai seperti ini hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari lima menit? Apa karena mereka menyerang berdua?

"Ugh, sudah kubilang 'kan…kau akan 'kering', pak tua."

)*A*(

"Aku bawa satu! WOY!" teriakku di dalam sebuah ruangan replika laboratorium utama di London itu. Ruangan yang sangat bersih dengan dinding dan lantai putihnya. Dan tak terlewatkan semua peralatan kimia berisi cairan-cairan aneh aneka warna yang meletup-letup atau pun yang berasap berjejer di atas meja di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dahiku berkerut tak suka saat tak ada jawaban dari teriakanku barusan. Terpaksa aku harus naik kalau begini.

Kulirik mahluk ―yang baru saja kubawa― dalam lilitan kain super tebal yang kuletakkan di atas lantai sejenak, dia masih menggeliat-geliat di dalam sana, tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Belum pernah ada yang bisa lepas dari lilitan kain keseluruh tubuhnya begitu selama ini. Jadi aku pun dengan santai melenggang menaiki tangga yang ada di dalam ruangan besar itu, sejenak melewati sebuah ranjang medis di tengah ruangan dengan tatapan malas. Aku ingat pernah mendapati si dokter gila itu nyaris menyerang Gaara di atas ranjang ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Benar-benar monster bukan?

Aku penasaran apa yang sedang Neji lakukan sekarang.

Saat aku berada di lantai satu rumah miliknya ―laboratorium tadi ada di ruang bawah tanah, tepat di bawah rumahnya sendiri― para pelayan yang sudah mengenalku segera menyambut dan menatapku khawatir.

"Ah, Kyuubi-sama, ada keperluan apa Anda datang kemari?" tanya salah satu pelayan tua gugup sementara para pelayan yang lebih junior mengekor di belakangnya ―juga dengan wajah khawatir. Heh, sepertinya mereka benar-benar mengenaliku dengan baik.

"Dimana Tuan Besar kalian?" tanyaku cuek.

Mereka semua serempak nampak ragu mendengar pertanyaanku. Ada apa ini? Apa sejak kunjungan terakhirku ke kediaman ini semua pelayan si dokter gila itu jadi gugupan begini?

"Kamarnya?" tanyaku lagi dan kali sambil menyelonong di koridor. Aku tau dimana letak kamar orang itu jadi lebih baik kudatangi saja langsung ketimbang harus menunggu para pelayan-pelayan bodoh itu untuk buka mulut.

"Kyuubi-sama! Jangan masuk ke sana!"

"Tolong, Kyuubi-sama! Neji-sama melarang kami untuk mengganggunya."

"Tolong jangan masuk…!"

Mereka mulai merengek-rengek tidak jelas dan itu membuatku semakin jengah, "Cerewet!"

_Kriiieett_

Baru setelah aku berada di dalam kamar Neji, para pelayan itu pun berhenti mengikutiku dan juga berhenti merengek ―meskipun wajah mereka tetap memasang ekspresi memelas dari luar sana. Cih, apa peduliku? Segera saja kututup pintu besar itu di depan wajah mereka dan berjalan ke dalam.

Kamar itu tidak berubah semenjak terakhir kali kulihat. Aku pernah berbisnis dengan Neji di ruangan ini pada awal-awal perkenalan kami. Hanya seputar saham dan itu pun sudah cukup lama.

Kulewati ruangan yang seperti ruang tamu kedua di dalam kamar itu menuju ruangan lain di ujung sana. Tempat kamar tidurnya berada ―ruangan yang gelap…ugh, ia pernah berkilah kalau kamarnya itu tidak boleh dimasuki cahaya hanya karena tidak ingin terganggu oleh matahari pagi saat ia masih butuh istirahat.

Menggelikan sekali.

Saat jarakku dengan pintu kamar yang hanya ditutupi beberapa helai tirai tebal itu terpaut sekitar lima meter, suara-suara mulai terdengar dari dalam sana. Eh? Suara apa ini?

Tidak begitu jelas, aku pun melangkah semakin dekat dan semakin dekat sampai rasa penasaranku mencapai batas. Kubuka tirai itu satu per satu dengan perlahan dan akhirnya segera menyaksikan tontonan _hardcore live _ di depan mataku.

"Eeenngghhh….! AAAHHHHH!"

"Ssshh…guh―,"

"HUwaah―AGH…ah…ah…NN!"

_Kriiet kriiet kriiieettt_

Dan suara ranjang pun tak mau kalah.

Di atas kasur besar itu, di atas selimut kecoklatan yang awut-awutan dan ruangan yang amburadul itu. Neji dan…Gaara tengah bercumbu dengan begitu panasnya.

Kedua tangan Gaara diikat oleh sebuah pengikat tebal dan dikaitkan ke paku besar di dinding ―yang nampaknya memang berada di sana untuk permainan ini. Tidak hanya tangannya, pengikat tebal itu juga mencekik leher kurusnya ―ditarik ke arah yang sama― hingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tetap bertahan dalam posisi duduk sembari menerima semua serangan pemuda di hadapannya.

Bungkus kondom yang sudah terpakai maupun yang masih baru bertebaran di atas ranjang dan juga lantai bersama dengan segala macam vicrator dengan bentuk-bentuk aneh.

Beberapa botol minyak atau pun lotion diletakkan acak di atas meja tepat di samping ranjang berderit itu.

Apa maksud semua vibrator aneh yang terlihat sudah bekas pakai semua itu? Apa ia benar-benar sedang menjadikan Gaara mainan?

Kedua pemain di sana terlihat masih begitu menikmati kegiatan memabukkan mereka. Gaara yang tengah dipenetarasi sambil duduk dan terikat menempel di dinding. Dan Neji yang sangat bersemangat namun juga terlihat tenang diwaktu yang sama ―terus memompa semua hasrat yang ia miliki pada pemuda yang pasrah di hadapannya.

Meski ruangan ini nyaris gelap dan hanya di terangi lampu tidur di atas meja itu, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat keringat yang menyelimuti kedua pria dengan ukuran tubuh jauh beda itu di sudut sana. Kedua mata Gaara menutup rapat serapat-rapatnya dengan air mata yang tetap memaksa untuk terus mengalir sementara mulutnya membuka ―menjulurkan lidahnya layaknya anjing dan dagu yang belepotan liur.

Nyaris beberapa menit aku berdiri di sana sampai iris _green mint_ milik Gaara menangkap keberadaanku dan mulai memberi isyarat pada Neji melalu gerakan tubuhnya.

Kini giliran _lavender_ yang menatapku. Terdiam sesaat. Pria berambut panjang kecoklatan itu kemudian mendengus lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dariku, "Tidak sopan," celetuknya ― kembali menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya yang kemudian disambut erangan eksotis Gaara.

Apanya yang tidak sopan?! Gah! Si brengsek ini! Orang seperti dirimu yang jelas-jelas sudah sadar ada orang disini dan masih melanjutkan aksi mesummu itu kau pikir apaaa?!

AGH! Monster! Monster! Monster sex! Dasar monster sex bedebaah! Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti gusar tiap kali membayangkan orang seperti ini pernah meniduriku, _SHITT_!

Neji akhirnya bangkit, membuatku mendengar samar desahan legah dari Gaara ketika ia mencabut penisnya.

Saat ia menyingkir dari atas ranjang untuk mengambil piyamanya barulah aku menyadari hal lain. Bukan hanya menyadari bagaimana lubang anus Gaara yang sudah melebar itu membuka dan nampak rusak tapi juga melihat ada dua tali lain yang menarik kedua perpotongan betis dan paha Gaara ke sandaran ranjang yang terbuat dari besi itu ―membuatnya harus terus membuka kakinya seperti itu selama permainan.

Dia itu…apa otak warasnya benar-benar sudah hilang?

'Dia benar-benar sudah seperti budak _sex_,' itulah yang kupikirkan awalnya sampai manik milikku tertumbuk pada dua botol bening kecil dengan masing-masing jarum suntik yang masih menancap di penutupnya yang terbuat dari karet itu tergeletak di tengah ranjang.

Cih, obat perangsang?

"Jadi? Kau sudah membawanya?" tanya Neji santai ―kini sudah selesai memakai piyama dan juga sendal rumahnya.

"Hm, ada di bawah." Sahutku.

"_Well,_ kalau begitu mari kita lihat." Katanya lagi lalu berjalan keluar. Bersikap santai seolah aku tadi hanya sekedar menungguinya selesai mandi.

"Tunggu! Apa kau akan membiarkannya seperti itu terus? Lepaskan semua ikatannya. Setidaknya jangan perlakukan ia seperti binatang begitu." Celetukku berusaha terdengar tanpa minat sama sekali.

Neji menatap Gaara yang masih dalam pengaruh obat bius, terduduk dengan kedua kaki yang membuka lebar ―siap santap kapan saja― lalu kembali menoleh padaku tak percaya, "Kupikir kau sendiri sudah tidak menganggapnya manusia?"

"Tapi bukan berarti juga setara dengan binatang, brengsek! Bagaimana pun juga dia sahabat Naruto, aku tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu padanya."

Neji menatapku lurus.

"…maksudku sebagai manusia paling tidak aku berusaha untuk mencegahmu."

Setelah aku berkata begitu, si pemuda berambut coklat panjang pun beranjak dari tempatnya, melepas semua ikatan yang menyiksa tubuh Gaara dan membaringkan pemuda ringkih itu ke atas ranjang lalu menyelimutinya. Berbalik padaku dan berkata, "Puas?" dengan dingin.

Aku tidak lagi menggubris hal itu saat kami berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah dan menemui tikus percobaan yang kubawakan untuknya.

Seperti biasa aku harus melumpuhkan mahluk itu dulu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tabung besar sebagai kurungannya. Mengikat leher, bahu, lengan, pinggul, paha,betis dan kaki vampire itu ke tembok dengan pangikat kuat ―berbentuk ikat pinggang― yang sama dengan benda yang mengikat Gaara tadi. Terikat dalam posisi berdiri. Aku pun menutup tabung besar itu sebelum dia bangun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali meneliti hal lain mengenai mereka." Ujar Neji, berdiri di dekatku ―menatap ' tikus lab' kami yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Berhenti merepotkanku lebih dari ini."

"Hm…kau tau, mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila. Tapi setelah meneliti selama beberapa tahun tentang mahluk ini, aku jadi tertarik untuk meneliti mereka dari asalnya."

"Asalnya?"

"Yah, asalnya…,"

Aku berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Apa maksudmu? Asal mereka itu manusia dan lalu mengubah manusia lain menjadi seperti mereka."

Neji tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturanku, seolah ia sudah menduga kalau responku hanya seperti itu, dia pun lalu diam sebelum menjelaskan apa yang ingin aku ketahui.

"Memangnya kau pikir vampire tidak berkembang biak dan hanya menambah jumlah kaum mereka dengan mengubah manusia?"

"Sejauh ini."

Lagi-lagi karena responku sedikit, Neji pun akhirnya berbalik dan menatapku dengan wajah yang tidak kusukai, "Mereka juga berasal dari satu sel sperma yang berhasil menyatu dengan satu sel telur." Katanya dengan gaya seseorang yang tengah menceritakan bagian menarik di pesta karnaval murahan, sok dramatis.

"Jadi maksudmu apa? Kau mau kali ini aku mengumpulkan sperma para vampire begitu?!" celetukku asal berusaha menjauhi mimik wajah aneh itu.

"Nah, kau akhirnya paham."

"_WHAAT_?!"

)*A*(

Yah…begitulah…

Akhir pekan yang kulalui jadi semakin berat setelah dokter sialan itu mengatakan rencana buruk (mesum)-nya padaku. Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan sperma Vampire?! Menyedotnya dengan _vakum cleaner_ begitu?! AGH! _Dammit_!

Aku benci ini. Padahal dia bisa saja mendapatkannya dari Gaara ―yang pastinya dari si merah itu ia akan mendapatkan bergalon-galon hasil _jerk off_ brutal yang ia lakukan padanya, tapi si mata katarak itu justru berkata kalau Gaara sudah terlalu banyak terkontaminasi dengan berbagai banyak jenis obat di dalam darahnya dan itu akan berpengaruh dengan kualitas sperma yang ia inginkan. _Fuck!_ Salah siapa juga dia sampai 'sakit' begitu? Kalau dia memang berencana mengumpulkan benih-benih kotor itu kenapa tidak dari awal dia menjaga Gaara tetap sehat?

Maunya apa seh?! Menyusahkanku saja! Cih, kalau bukan karena aku punya pandangan yang hampir sama mengenai vampire dengan dirinya dan juga bukan karena aku hendak mencoba pilihan yang mungkin akan bisa menyeret Naruto menjauh dari si brengsek bernama Sasuke itu, aku…aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan semua ini! _Definitely!_

_Puk puk puk_

"Kau memang kakak yang sangat baik,"

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu!" tepisku menjauhkan sejauh-jauhnya tangan besar Neji yang tengah mengelus surai merahku ―berusaha menghibur namun terlihat begitu penuh modus.

"Nah, itu yang kedua." Kataku lagi, menendang gumpalan manusia jejadian alias vampire berselimutkan kain kusam tebal dan masih menggeliat-geliat ke bawah kaki Neji.

"Bekerja cepat seperti biasa." Pujinya.

"Berhenti menjilat."

Hyuuga Neji lalu kembali sibuk meneliti hasil risetnya di dalam map yang tengah ia pegang, mengacuhkanku dan vampire meliuk-liuk yang telah aku bawa.

Namun, sepertinya karena menyadari auraku yang terkesan sedikit mengganggu, si Hyuuga itu pun kembali mengajakku bicara, "Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan tawaranku waktu itu, kau tau." Katanya. Diam kau! Aku sudah galau selama akhir pekan ini gara-gara ucapanmu waktu itu, apa kau tau itu?! "Aku tidak memaksa," katanya lagi, "Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah. Hanya saja, aku cuma bisa bilang kalau seandainya kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuminta dalam jumlah tertentu, mungkin itu akan bisa sangat membantu dalam pembuatan serum ini kedepannya, ah, dan tentu saja akan mempermudah menyelesaikan serum yang tengah kukerjakan ini juga."

"Tidak perlu kau katakan berulang-ulang untuk membuatku semakin kehilangan kesabaran, brengsek."

"Hmm," Neji bergumam ―nyaris terdengar bersenandung, "Aku hanya takut kau lupa."

"DIAAMMM! Kau itu benar-benar―,"

Baru saja aku akan meledak ―melompat ke arah pemuda menyebalkan yang sialnya harus jadi partnerku untuk saat ini itu ketika Gaara tiba-tiba menuruni tangga sembari membawa nampan berisi makan malam.

"Kyuubi-san?" tegur Gaara saat melihatku yang juga berada di dalam laboratorium itu. "Aku tidak tau kau datang, apa mau kuambilkan makan malam juga?" tawarnya.

"Hanya orang dengan tingkat tahan jijiknya tinggi yang bisa menikmati makan malamnya di tempat jagal macam ini." Ketusku dan langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Membanting pintu belakang dengan kesal.

Sebenarnya apa tujuan Neji membawa Gaara ke kota?

)*A*(

Sudah nyaris lebih dari setengah bulan sejak aku meninggalkan desa dimana Naruto berada. Aku sudah membawa dua ekor buruan pada Neji dan tinggal mencari satunya lagi, tapi si rambut panjang itu bilang jika aku bisa memenuhi 'tawaran' terakhirnya maka korban buruan ketiga tidaklah terlalu penting. Malam ini aku tidak menemukan buruan yang berkeliaran, dan itu membuatku kembali terpuruk memikirkan tawarannya. Dimana…dan bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan 'itu'.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ketika rasa jenuhku menghantui hingga pikiran-pikiran itu mulai terasa menggerogoti seluruh kulitku, bar adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menjatuhkan tubuh ini, dan minum-minum hingga kau lupa dompetmu di atas meja bartender, adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk melupakan sejenak tentang dunia. Yah, meski kuakui saat mabuk aku akan jadi sasaran empuk ―dan itu pernah dimanfaatkan oleh dokter brengsek itu. Tapi memang apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang oemuda yang tidak lagi remaja, _singel,_ memiliki perkerjaan yang tidak umum dan juga…temperamental sepertiku kalau bukan berakhir di bar langgananku sendiri?

Hah, berharap saja tidak ada om-om hidung belang yang menghampiriku saat aku tengah teler.

Aku ingin bersantai sejenak dalam keadaan memalukan ini. Tapi sayangnya itu justru membuatku semakin kepikiran akan semua masalah yang membebaniku ―meski dengan cara yang berbeda.

Sebenarnya sangat menyedihkan melihat bocah pirang bodoh itu harus melalui hidup yang kini telah ia pilih dengan begitu ceroboh. Dia idiot! Tidak pernahkan ia berpikir kalau semua orang mengkhawatirkannya? Dan bagaimana pengorbananku sampai saat ini hanya untuk mencoba segala kemungkinan terkecil yang bisa membawanya kembali pulang?

Berdebat dengan paman Minato, membujuk bibi Kushina, mengajak Karin berjalan-jalan ke bar penuh pria tampan untuk mempengaruhinya agar mau membantuku mengumpulkan informasi dan lagi sekarang…aku harus memenuhi permintaan Neji Hyuuga.

Aahh…sperma…

Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan benda itu?

Kalau saja bisa kudapatkan dari pria tua di dalam bar ini sih tidak masalah…tapi ini malah harus dari mahluk bertaring penghisap darah dan berperilaku layaknya moster! _Holy terrible shit!_

Kepalaku kini semakin berputar-putar dan tidak bisa diajak kerja sama untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhku…ah, aku harus pulang…aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang..tapi tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan, ngantuk…aku sangat ngantuk, hmm…mungkin aku bisa numpang sebentar tidur di bar ini..sebentar saja.

.

.

.

"Mmnghh…aahh…ennggh, uh―ahh…nnh~!" perasaan apa ini? Tubuhku serasa terbakar. Ah, mungkinkah pengaruh alkohol?

"Nnngh―ahh…nn…," tidak…tidak…rasa terbakar ini tidak seperti pengaruh alkohol yang membakar tenggorokan dan membuat lambung panas tapi ini…, "ENNGHH―!" _dammit! It's good! _

"Owh…khu―nghh," siapa? Siapa yang―,

Perlahan mataku terbuka dengan begitu beratnya, pengaruh alkohol masih sangat mengacaukanku dan membuat kepalaku pening.

Kupikir aku masih belum membuka mata saat aku yakin ketika kedua kelopak mataku sudah membulat namun tak kunjung juga melihat cahaya. Ruangan atau dimana pun aku berada sekarang ini benar-benar sangat gelap. Meski dalam kegelapan yang sangat pekat tubuhku jelas semerta-merta tidak mati rasa. Aku tau apa yang terjadi padaku ―pada tubuhku.

Sebuah dorongan membuatku tersentak hingga tersendak, "NGGH―AHH! _SHIT_!" dia mengenai-'nya', "K-Kau…Kau siapa…ahn…ngghhh!" aku merancau tidak jelas dalam kegelapan. Siapa yang berani-beraninya.

Orang ini sama sekali tidak menjawab, aku hanya bisa mendengar deru nafasnya yang berat dan cepat menerpa wajahku. Dan juga beberapa kali terkena tetesan keringat yang pasti berasal dari wajahnya itu.

Kembali aku meraung hebat ketika benda tumpul itu lagi-lagi mengenai sesuatu di bawah sana. Sial! Benda yang memasuki anusku besar sekali! Siapa orang ini?! Neji?

_Kriieett.._

Suara dencitan kasurnya sangat samar…ini pasti ranjang kokoh yang sangat besar. Dimana ini? Hotel? AH, aku ingat ada hotel di dekat bar dengan ranjang besar yang kokoh. Akh! _Dammit_! Dia pasti membawaku dari bar ke tempat ini.

"Mmmmnghhh…nha―ahh…cukup…aku…engh~!" siaaaalll! Aku keluaaarrr!

Bagaimana bisa aku keluar dalam keadaan mabuk begini?! Bisa-bisanya alkohol brengsek itu membuatku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sementara untuk _cuming_ jadi semudah ini?!

Gerakan pria yang sepertinya menopang berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di sisi tubuhku ini masih terus bergerak dan kembali mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kenikmatan ke seluruh saraf tubuhku. Aaah. Aku rasa aku bisa 'datang' satu kali lagi.

"Mmnghh…,"

)*A*(

_Normal POV_:

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya, bukan aku yang berjaga semalam, maaf tuan."

"Jadi dimana yang jaga semalam?"

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini."

"Cih!"

Kyuubi nampak melenggang keluar dari bar yang ia datangi kemarin malam dengan tampang kesal. Melempar pandangan keseluruh jalan berharap orang yang berjaga kemarin malam ―ketika ia mabuk berat― akan lewat dengan bodohnya di sekitar situ.

Bukan dompet ketinggalan atau barang berharga lain yang hendak ia tanyakan pada orang yang berdiri di balik meja bar malam itu. Melainkan ingin memastikan kalau pria yang membawanya keluar dari bar kemarin malam adalah Neji Hyuuga. Ia ingin sekali memastikan hal itu agar ia punya alasan kuat untuk merontokkan beberapa gigi putih si dokter muda tersebut kali ini.

"Argh! Persetan dengan itu!" raung Kyuubi mengacak surai merah miliknya.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak hari itu, ia mulai tidak mempedulikan permasalahan kemarin ―meski ia akui kalau dirinya masih belum bisa berhenti mengutuk Neji Hyuuga tiap kali otaknya mengingat kejadian minggu lalu.

Ia terbangun di dalam salah satu kamar hotel yang berada tak jauh dari bar ―seperti yang sudah ia duga. Ketika bangun ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun kecuali kalau yang menidurinya dan yang meninggalkannya dalam kondisi telanjang bulat di dalam kamar mahal itu adalah seorang pria. Dan lagi ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana geramnya ia saat menyadari ada beberapa lembar uang tergeletak di dekat kepalanya pagi itu, ia nyaris saja mengamuk dan menghancurkan kamar itu kalau saja ia tidak menyadari kalau nominal jumlah uang yang berserakan itu sama dengan jumlah sewa kamar itu sendiri untuk semalam. Hah? Jadi orang yang menidurinya membayarkan biaya hotelnya begitu? Ah, lupakan, itu masih jauh lebih bagus ketimbang uang itu benar-benar untuk membayar tubuhnya. Yang benar saja? Kau pikir pelacur?

Sudah hampir akhir bulan ―batas yang diminta Neji untuk mengumpulkan tiga vampire untuk risetnya―, sisa satu ekor lagi dan Kyuubi benar-benar dalam kondisi _mood_ yang tidak tepat sama sekali.

Kini pemuda bertubuh agak mungil dengan surai merahnya yang mencolok tengah terduduk di kursi jalanan sembari memegang kedua sisi kepalanya. Langit sangat gelap dan semuanya begitu sepi seperti yang seharusnya terjadi di hampir semua jalanan kota London pada pukul dua pagi. Katanya, pada jam segitu bumi dalam kondisi tergelapnya dan semua mahluk tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tapi mungkin harus diberi pengecualian untuk beberapa 'mahluk' dan beberapa manusia pekerja noctural layaknya pemuda Uzumaki yang satu itu.

Dinginnya suhu yang nyaris membuat seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh embun yang keluar dari mulutnya itu seperti sengaja ia biarkan ―mungkin ia berharap dengan bekunya tubuhnya itu ia bisa sedikit berpikir jernih dan menghilangkan semua memori tidak penting di kepalanya.

"Kau bisa hipotermia…tuan." Sahut sebuah suara dari balik bayangan gedung di ujung sana. Bayangan gedung dengan pakaian serba hitam benar-benar menyamarkan sosoknya.

"Kalau kau manusia sebaiknya pulang sebelum kau menyesal." Seru Kyuubi, "Tapi jika kau bukan manusia..," katanya lagi berbalik menatap pemuda di sana dengan susah payah ―wajahnya tidak jelas sama sekali, "Sebaiknya kau mengurungkan niatmu sebelum kau menyesal."

Pemuda tak dikenal itu mendengus geli, "Kalau begitu tidak ada bedanya kalau aku manusia atau pun bukan 'kan?"

"Intinya kau harus pergi, bodoh!" Kyuubi akhirnya jengah dan berlari masuk ke dalam bar yang berada tepat di depannya, meninggalkan pemuda yang kini mulai nampak tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Selamat datang tu―,"

"Segelas bourbon, cepatlah!" perintah Kyuubi geram sambil mengambil posisi duduk di meja bartender.

Segera setelah pesanannnya datang ia pun langsung meneguk habis segelas besar minuman bewarna kuning kecoklatan itu dalam beberapa tegukan besar yang membuat sang bartender bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Satu lagi!"

"Ba-Baik."

Tidak butuh waktu lama dengan terus-terusan memesan segelas besar bourbon dan meminumnya dengan cara serakus itu hingga Namikaze Kyuubi kembali ambruk di atas lantai bar dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan tak sadarkan diri.

Perasaan pusing berkepanjangan yang dideritanya membuat ia nyaris tidak bisa melihat cahaya ketika ia membuka matanya.

"Ngghh―!"

Oh tidak, bukan salah alkohol yang membuat matanya tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain gelap saat ia membuka matanya.

"Ssshh…mmngh…,"

Tapi sepertinya karena sang pemburu vampire itu kembali jatuh pada lubang yang sama ―atau kalimat yang tepat adalah 'lubang'-nya yang kembali diperlakukan sama seperti sebelumnya.

Raungan-raungan yang sebagian besarnya berasal dari si rambut merah itu sendiri memenuhi ruangan gelap yang sama. Suara kasur besar yang berdencit samar dan suara nafas memburu dari atas tubuhnya. Semuanya sama.

Kyuubi mulai sadarkan diri meski dalam kondisi sangat mabuk, tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak sama sekali pada apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda _anonymous_ yang tengah mencumbuinya. Tubuhnya panas dan seluruh hasrat birahinya membeludak hebat tiap kali ia ejakulasi meski hanya dengan _anal sex_.

Tangan itu mulai berusaha menggapai-gapai dalam kegelapan di tengah-tengah peraduan mereka dan akhirnya mendarat di wajah penuh peluh dari pria yang menyetubuhinya saat itu.

"Kau…siapa…," gumam Kyuubi berusaha menatap lurus dalam kegelapan ―arah yang menurutnya adalah wajah pria yang tengah disentuhnya.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun tapi―," pria itu menghentakkan pinggulnya keras.

"ENNGHHH!"

"Kau harus tetap diam dan menurut saja," gerakan dari hentakan keras yang terus berulang-ulang membuat Kyuubi melesakkan kepalanya ke atas, tubuhnya mengelinjang hebat akibat penis besar yang menganiaya rektumnya sekasar itu. Tapi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan tidak dapat ia toleril sama sekali. Membuat ia meraung-raung nikmat.

Kembali tangannya mengatupkan wajah si pemuda, suara itu…suara pemuda itu sama sekali tidak dapat Kyuubi kenali akibat kesadaran yang tidak sempurna, ditambah dalam ruangan gelap begini, membuat Kyuubi benar-benar nyaris tidak bisa mengklarifikasi suara itu dan siapa pria diatasnya ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mendesah dan mengeliat keenakan.

Selang dua hari setelah ia kembali mendapatkan dirinya di dalam hotel dalam kondisi yang sama dan juga uang yang jumlahnya sama untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuubi akhirnya memilih mabuk lagi, tapi kali ini ia tidak membiarkan tubuhnya semabuk malam-malam sebelumnya.

Ia harus menangkap atau paling tidak mengetahui siapa pria yang bersamanya selama ini. Jika itu benar-benar Neji, maka bersiap-siaplah…karena Kyuubi punya rencana terburuk untuknya nanti.

Sesuai dengan skenario yang diinginkannya, saat ia mabuk dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, seseorang membawanya keluar dari bar. Kyuubi tidak bisa berusaha mencuri pandang saat pria itu membopongnya masuk ke dalam hotel karena tidak ingin ketahuan. Akan lebih baik memergokinya 'basah-basah' bukan?

Tidak butuh menunggu lama hingga rencananya sempurna.

Kini pria itu sedang menanggalkan pakaiannya dalam kegelapan dan perlahan melakukan _roleplay_ pada tubuhnya dengan begitu erotis. Kyuubi sama sekali tidak berniat menahan desahannya. Ia tergeletak pasrah akan semua sentuhan itu, masih menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Sebuah lidah yang basah tengah menggelitik nakal kedua _nipple _-nya bergantian lalu turun ke pusar dan berakhir di batang penisnya yang menegang.

"AAHHNN―ngghh…mmh, ahh…," desah Kyuubi saat mulut yang panas dan basah itu mengulum'nya' liar, jilat sana sini, hisap dan mengocoknya kembali dengan mulut itu.

"_Nice voice_…," gumam pria di bawah sana.

Sontak tertegun dan membuka mata― Kyuubi tidak begitu memperhatikan suara tadi hingga ia merutuki dirinya.

"AH!" pekik si merah kemudian saat sebuah benda tumpul segera ditempelkan pada mulut rektumnya.

"Hm? Kau bangun?" desis pemuda itu berbisik di dekat wajah Kyuubi. Suara itu lagi-lagi masih terdengar ambigu di telinga Kyuubi namun ia akhirnya berhenti untuk berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau _gentle_ sekali mau memasukiku tanpa persiapan begitu," sindir Kyuubi.

"Hmm..,"

"NGGH―AAHHH! _Shit_! Apa kau mendengark―ugh, awhh!" penis itu melesak ke dalam rektumnya dan perlahan tersedot sendiri semakin dalam. "Nggghh~!" Kyuubi mulai bergumam aneh, sensasi ketika benda panas itu tertelan perlahan oleh ulah anusnya sendiri membuat ia malu sekaligus nikmat.

Gerakan _in-out_ terjadi dengan begitu cepat hingga Kyuubi sampai tidak punya kesempatan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mewawancarai pemuda kasar yang tengah menyiramkan semua surga dunia ke dalam anus dan mendesak penisnya sendiri untuk meledak malam itu.

"Kau…ngghh…siapa…agh! _Shit_! _It's feels good…dammit!_" rutuk Kyuubi.

Tangannya berusaha meraba-raba wajah di hadapannya lagi dengan susah payah, menggerayangi hidung, mata dan mulut itu.

Kedua mata Kyuubi terpejam erat, lagi pula baginya apa bedanya membuka mata dengan memejamkannya? Semuanya gelap dan sama saja.

Namun iris marun Uzumaki Kyuubi sontak membuka lebar ketika jari-jari ―yang tidak sengaja menelusup masuk ke dalam celah bibir pemuda kokoh di atasnya itu― meraba sesuatu yang tidak biasa tapi juga bukan hal yang jarang ditemui olehnya.

Ibu jari Kyuubi mengusap sesuatu diantara gigi seri dan gigi geraham depan pemuda itu, menelusurinya hingga ke ujung teruncingnya…ujung dari sebuah gigi taring abnormal yang mustahil dimiliki oleh seorang manusia. Ini..

"KAU―hmpphh! Hmph!" teriakan Kyuubi tertahan oleh sebuah bekapan dari tangan besar di mulutnya, membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Sementara tangan kanan Kyuubi di tahan oleh sosok itu, tangan yang satunya lagi kini berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan yang membekapnya.

Dalam kegelapan manik Kyuubi bertatapan langsung pada dua pasang iris merah menyala yang menatapnya nyalang dari jarak lima senti.

Gerakan di dalam anusnya berhenti tapi tubuh besar itu masih berada di antara kedua pahanya yang membuka ―membuat ia mustahil menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang.

Tangan Kyuubi yang terbebas sontak mendorong wajah itu menjauh ketika menyadari kalau iris mata menyala itu mengarah ke lehernya.

Tidak berguna…kekuatan Kyuubi tidak berguna sama sekali untuk melawan. Mabuk dan dalam kondisi terangsang mengenyahkan seluruh kekuatan yang seharusnya ia miliki. Taring itu pun perlahan menancap pada leher sang Uzumaki dan tangan yang tadi membekap mulutnyanya perlahan ditarik. Namun anehnya, bukannya erangan kesakitan yang meluncur dari bibir itu ketika sepasang taring dingin menancap di lehernya dengan begitu menyakitkan― Kyuubi justru meraung keras layaknya orang yang tengah klimaks hebat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Kyuubi sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan suara yang ia keluarkan barusan.

Taring di tarik dan mulai terdengar suara memburu hebat dari Kyuubi yang mulai semakin terangsang. Rasanya ia baru saja meminum sepuluh tablet _viagra_ sekaligus.

Tidak ada aba-aba, Kyuubi langsung menarik wajah di hadapannya dan menciumnya rakus bagaikan orang kelaparan, ia mendesah dan meraup mulut pemuda itu nyaris bersamaan. Lidah Kyuubi menjilat liar semua tetesan darah yang memenuhi mulut itu. Dan ketika tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia sesap di dalam rongga basah itu, Kyuubi pun mulai menjilati nakal kedua taring yang baru saja membuatnya gila seperti ini. "Mmmngghh…nnh…ahh," erang Kyuubi masih terus menciumi mulut itu, menggigiti bibirnya dengan begitu sensual.

"Hmm…menarik,"

"Bergerak!" pinta Kyuubi meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul pemuda tersebut sembari menatap ke bawah ―meski gelap tapi ia tau pinggul itu dan penis itu mulai menusuk-nusuk rektumnya kembali.

"Ahhhngg…nnghh…_shit_! _More…_lakukan lebih cepat…ahhnng!"

Ini gila, Kyuubi menggila. Ia terus meminta orang asing yang kini diketahuinya adalah vampire itu untuk terus memuaskan hasratnya yang entah mengapa melonjak tak terkendali seperti itu.

"Apa…nghh…apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku―NGGHH!" Kyuubi berusaha mencari tau. Otaknya masih waras tapi tubuhnya sudah gila total. Ia ingin dicumbu lebih dan lebih dari ini.

"_A bite of lust_…," desis vampire itu. "Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Apa maksud―muh?!" pekik Kyuu di tengah-tengah penetrasi cepat dan keras yang baru saja dimintanya.

"Tidak semua vampire diberkati dengan kemampuan ini. Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

"Mmngh, Ba-Bagaimana kau bertanya begitu saat kau sendiri yang paling tau…AHH! Lakukan labih keras di sana…aahhnn..,"

"Kau jauh lebih manis ketika menggeliat dan berusah berbohong akan keinginan tubuhmu dibawahku, tapi…," bibir itu mengecup leher Kyuubi dan menjilatinya, "Kau yang jujur juga tidak kalah menggairahkan."

"_Bite me…_nggh..,"

"Hm?"

"_I said bite me!_ Gigit aku lagi…lakukan lagi…engghh…," mohon Kyuubi dan segera mendapat gigitan baru di tempat lain hingga ia lagi-lagi meraung seperti sedang klimaks dan kembali menggila pula untuk lebih di kasari dan dicumbu lebih intens.

)*A*(

"_Fuck….fuck…FUUUCCCKKKK_! Arrghhh brengseeeekkkk!"

Hari yang begitu cerah dan mentari yang menyapa langit dengan begitu terang terganggu harmonisasinya begitu saja oleh sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan seorang pria di jalanan. Berjalan aneh dengan terus mengumpat kotor sepanjang perjalanan hingga semua pejalan kaki memandangnya hina.

"Apa? Kalian belum pernah melihat pria kesakitan dan mengumpat pelakunya hah?!" bentak Kyuubi pada tiap pasang mata yang melihatnya sambil mencibir.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah dapat? Sisa beberapa hari lagi sebelum akhir bulan, kau tau." Celetuk Neji ―membereskan sebuah gelas kimia dengan lap bersih.

"…" Kyuubi tidak merespon dan hanya tertunduk lesu di pinggir ranjang medis di tengah ruangan.

Melihat sikap aneh itu, Hyuuga nampak menghampiri dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda Uzumaki itu, merunduk sedikit lalu mencium bibir mungilnya spontan.

Kyuubi membelalak, "Mmnngghh…engh," erangannya berubah ketika lidah terlatih Neji mulai menyusup dan memanjakannya. Ia hanya bisa meremas baju lab pria itu ketika lidahnya dipelintir di dalam mulutnya sendiri. Semua rekaman permainan terpanas yang telah Kyuubi lakukan bersama seorang vampire tak dikenal beberapa waktu lalu melintas di benaknya begitu saja dan membuat ia mengerang seolah membayangkan lehernya tengah digigit oleh taring 'peningkat birahi' itu lagi. "Ennghhmm…,mmgh..," kecipak basah mulut Neji yang menggamit-gamit bibir dan mulut Kyuubi yang tengah membuka dan menjulurkan lidahnya memenuhi kepala kedua pria itu. Menjadikan Neji semakin liar dalam _frenchkiss_-nya.

Kegiatan mereka baru berhenti setelah Gaara terdengar menuruni tangga dari atas.

Bagaikan angin lalu ciuman barusan seolah tidak terjadi.

Kyuubi masih tetap _gloomy_ dan Neji kembali membersihkan peralatan kimianya sementara Gaara yang baru saja muncul mulai mendekati Neji dengan wajah memelas.

Kyuubi segera bangkit dan beranjak pergi saat melihat tingkah aneh Gaara. Kaki kurus itu bergetar dan sejak kapan si merah bata itu suka menggunakan kemeja besar sebagai pasangan celana longgar? Dan ketika manik Kyuubi tertumbuk pada benda menonjol di antara bokong Gaara dan kembali menatap wajah Gaara yang berkeringat dan memerah serta memelas, Kyuubi pun akhirnya langsung angkat kaki.

Tidak lupa Neji mengingatkan hal yang sama lagi sedetik sebelum Kyuubi menutup pintu dan pergi.

"Iya, aku tau."

.

.

.

Malam terasa begitu cepat menyambut pemuda merah yang lagi-lagi tengah terduduk di pinggir jalan itu belakangan ini.

Helaan nafas pelan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Pikirannya mulai tenang. Ia harus kembali pada permasalahan awal dan mengabaikan sejenak masalah-masalah lain yang datang menginterupsi tujuan utamanya.

Sperma…ah, itu dia, rasanya ia bisa mendapatkan yang satu itu!

Vampire yang selama ini bersamanya…Kyuubi bisa memanfaatkan orang itu. Benar juga…ini kesempatan, mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali mabuk saja, ya?

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana caranya ia menampung sperma itu dan membawanya ke laboratorium?

Berpikir keras. Selama beberapa menit Kyuubi nampak berpikir keras di tengah sepinya jalanan sampai mimik wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah ―nampaknya sebuah ide bagus baru saja melintas di kepalanya.

Sedetik kemudian setelah ia menemukan ide itu, sebuah suara menyahut dari kegelapan.

"Kau ini…benar-benar berniat mengidap hipotermia, ya? Tubuh kurusmu itu tidak akan bertahan lama dalam kedi―," kata-kata itu terputus ketika Kyuubi tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya dan membantingnya ke dinding dalam gang sempit nan gelap di antara gedung bar dan hotel.

"_Who the fuck are you_?" tandas Kyuubi menatap lekat-lekat pada kilatan merah di depanya tanpa rasa takut.

"_Someone who you can trust_."

"Heh?! Jangan membuatku geli!"

"Aku tidak membuatmu geli, aku membuatmu merasa nikmat."

_BUAKH!_

Kyuubi melayangkan tinjunya namun segera menarik kembali kerah baju itu dan menghempaskannya lagi ke tembok.

"Heh, kau lebih pendek meski berdiri tegap."

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" potong sang Uzumaki.

"Dunia ini terlalu sempit jika kau hanya menatap selembar kertas putih sebagai warna putih dan selembar karbon sebagai warna hitam."

"…"

"Tidak selamanya musuhmu adalah orang yang harus kau benci dan perlakukan seperti ini."

"Diam!" bentak Kyuubi geram semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria tinggi itu hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Hm..aromamu menggoda jika kau terlalu dekat begitu. _Well,_ aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau,"

"Huh?"

"Anggap aku pemberontak bagi kaumku dan jadikan aku umpanmu."

Kyuubi tetap tak bergeming, namun ide yang dipirkannya kemudian terlintas dan membuat ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju itu.

Wajah itu masih samar namun perlahan mulai terlihat jelas semakin lama Kyuubi menatapnya. "Temani aku minum." Ajak Kyuubi namun segera pergelangan tangannya ditangkap dari belakang. Ditarik dan dihempaskan ke dinding lalu dibungkam oleh ciuman panas.

Lidah itu menggerilya dan Kyuubi tidak ingin kalah. Ia pun meliuk-liukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut itu, menelusuri tiap gigi untuk mencari sepasang taring favoritnya.

Pergumulan itu berakhir di dalam kamar hotel yang sama.

Sang vampire menarik diri dari tubuh tawanan hasratnya, "Kau tidak perlu mengajakku ke bar jika tujuan utamamu adalah ini,"

"_Bite me_…," potong Kyuubi terdengar memerintah.

"Dengan senang hati…," vampire itu tersenyum dan merunduk tapi tiba-tiba dihalangi sesaat oleh tangan Kyuubi. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tadi bilang mau membantuku, bukan?"

"Lalu?"

Kyuubi mengangkat tubuhnya memeluk pemuda di atasnya itu, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang vampire dan membuat ia sadar pertama kali kalau rambut itu ternyata agak panjang.

Mengacuhkan itu sejenak, Kyuubi pun berbisik, "Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau menggunakan kondom."

Kau tau, Kyuubi tetap harus menyetor benda itu juga 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Huwahahahahaha nista banget. HOT? Hot kagak? Ane kurang sanggup kalau disuruh bikin lebih dari itu. XD**

**Dilarang bertanya siapakan vampire itu XXD yg rambut panjang banyak loh di Naruto. Xd**

**Ane pan udah bilang ini cuma cemilan, jadi silahkan memikirkan rasa gurihnya sendiri.**

**Mind to repiu?  
*,***


End file.
